


A Picture Speaks A Thousand Words.

by EnglishHorrorStory



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cute, Darcys internet fame, Fluff, Kinda sad bucky, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 13:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8211001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: Darcy takes pictures when she thinks no ones looking and posts them online.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [一图胜千言](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244200) by [flyingmax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax)



Darcy had a bad habit of taking pictures of the Avengers and posting them on her blog, she'd gotten quite famous for it, _internet famous_. She's got 15million followers on twitter, all of them wanting to know about the daily adventures of living with the Avengers, her followers on twitter and tumblr grew each and every day and she was soaking it up. Fury had tried to shut her down once but the the internet started a protest and well, since she wasn't really endangering anyone, her blog and all her accounts went back up like nothing ever happened. God, she felt powerful. 

Some of the Avengers weren't pleased with her taking sneaky photos, Natasha primarily, but they relented after a few months. Darcy doesn't upload many photos of Natasha now, not after the death threats, she's quite lucky that Clint likes her enough to make sure Natasha doesn't murder her in her sleep.  
Tony soaks it up, poses and smiles like no one else for the camera. Bruce is a little bashful when he catches Darcy taking photos of him teaching Natasha how to cook, blushes a little but doesn't tell her to stop because he knows it makes her happy. 

Clint and Wanda don't mind too much, sometimes they play a game of who can catch Darcy in the act of snapping pictures the most in a week. Or who can flip the camera off the most.  
Vision and Thor are very confused about why Darcy does all this, vision gets it a little better than the Asgardian but he assumes it's just for publicity, but Darcy just thinks the Avengers being domestic is adorable. 

She had to let her minions down for a few months, well, a year and a half actually, when the news that The Winter Soldier had moved in. Everyone wanted updates on his recovery, some just wanted pictures of his arms- flesh and metal. He was all the rage, everyone wanted to know what was going on, how he was, how Steve was handling it. But Darcy was told, warned actually, that posting pictures of Bucky while he was will fragile wouldn't end well for anyone. Not that Darcy could get photos of him even if she tried, he was a bit of a recluse when he first moved in, hiding away in Steve's apartment, only coming out to spy on his new roommates- and he was never seen or heard of he didn't want anyone to know he was there. 

Occasionally she would post something like; _Caught sight of TWS today, looking good!_. It sent the internet crazy even for that little tidbit. 

It took Darcy a whole twenty months before she finally got to post a photo of Bucky on twitter and tumblr, and that was only after Steve allowed it. It was a nice photo, didn't show his face though which she got uproar about. 

It was of Bucky's hands, he was playing with a rubix cube, solving it and messing it up over and over again. It was actually quite memorizing to watch, and Bucky did it effortlessly. He'd been watching TV whilst idly playing with the toy that Sam had originally given Tony to fiddle with. Bucky had only started coming into the communal room for a month or so when she snapped the picture, he'd started feeling a little more comfortable in his own skin. As it turns out Bucky hadn't been hiding because he didn't trust them, it was because he hadn't trusted himself. 

_He's solved this 15 times during one episode of How It's Made, it's incredible_ Darcy had captioned the photo. 

Bucky knew she'd taken the photo and hadn't said anything, he wasn't too bothered as long as his face wasn't in frame. 

"I don't think I want to know what Twitter is, but eat your heart out, doll" Bucky had said carelessly when she had told him how any replies and retweets the picture of his hands got. "Just no snaps of my mug, haven't had enough beauty sleep to get rid of the bags under my eyes yet"

Which, yeah, he did have dark circles under his eyes but no one was surprised, with how much screaming he tended to do in the night. Tony was currently soundproofing Steve and Bucky's room because it'd gotten so bad. Darcy knew Bucky wasn't quite recovered yet, knew it in the way he spaced out, the way he flinched, the way he sometimes forgot where he was and started speaking Russian. Some days he even went missing, once he was gone for a week and Fury showed up on their doorstep demanding that if Bucky didn't return home by the end of the week he'd be sending a team out to find him. Which was kinda scary. Luckily Bucky came home a few days later, pale, broken fingers and blood clogging up the prosthetic. Darcy never did find out what happened, she didn't think she wanted to know. Whatever it was it left Steve in tears and Bucky couldn't look anyone in the eye for a month straight. 

Darcy likes to think that Bucky likes her. That maybe they're even friends, if Bucky even _has friends_ other than Steve. She bakes him cookies and he thanks her, voice soft and a little awed like he can't believe someone took the time to bake him something. And whenever Bucky disappears he always brings her home a souvenir, nothing that gives away what he was doing, sometimes a flower that he pressed between the pages of his journal, or a cuddly toy of a raccoon because that's the nickname she gave him (because of his make up). 

Normally, she has a thing for big beefy blonds, like Thor or Steve, but she has to admit, as do her followers, that Barnes is pretty damn hot for someone named Winter. But alas, her big beefy brunet has been swept up by his childhood sweetheart- a big beefy blond. At least Bucky doesn't mind if she oogles him. 

The second photo Darcy posts is of Bucky's broad shoulders. She takes the photo from behind whilst he's destroying yet another punching bag. He's wearing Captain America merchandise, a baby blue shirt with the shield on the back, it's like a huge **I belong to Steve Rogers** label, it's probably why Steve bought Bucky the shirt. In the photo you can see his left hand colliding with the bag and she timed it perfectly to get a shot of the punching bag splitting open as he hits it. Bucky's hair is up in a messy bun and his shoulders look fantastic.

"I see you back there, dollface, I know what you're up to" he teases playfully. 

"Work it baby!" She yells, giggling when he flips her off.

The photos she'd taken of Bucky showed his intelligence, his strength. She'd even posted a short clip of him solving a rubix cube in under twenty seconds, and a different clip of Bucky throwing a knife at clint and missing by hairs width. But there's one photo of Bucky that she seems the best photo she's ever took of the man, and it includes Steve too. 

It was movie night and everyone was gathered in Tony's penthouse loaded with snacks and pizza and beers. They'd been watching Die Hard and laughing at the inaccuracies and giving Bruce Willis tips on how to do his job. Lights dimmed, warm, cozy atmosphere, bellies filled with greasy food and chocolate. Darcy was curled up to Bruce who was quite enjoying being cuddled actually, smiling softly as they all watched the film. 

It wasn't until the lights came up and everyone started to blink in the new brightness that Darcy saw the cutest scene ever. 

During the movie Bucky had crawled into Steve's lap and managed to fall asleep. He looked adorable with his face nuzzled against Steve's chest, his knees curled up and his metal hand tangled in Steve's shirt. Bucky was wearing a hoody Natasha had gotten Bucky for Christmas, black with white writing on the back, it says _Brooklyn and Russia's Finest_ , which is adorable, Steve's grinning down at him with a dopey expression. Completely in love.

Darcy doesn't post that picture, instead she gets it printed out, framed, and she gives it to Bucky a week later for his birthday. 

But, Darcy does post another picture, one she took approximately three minutes after the first. Bucky's just woken up, he's still got his face pressed against Steve's chest but he's flipping Darcy off with his metal hand, Steve's laughing. 

Darcy's never had so many retweets.


End file.
